


Rebirth of the Dragon

by AmidalasCouture



Series: Obikin Week July 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Rebirth, Second Chances, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Obikin Week 2017 Day 2: Second ChancesAfter dying Anakin Skywalker is reborn as himself. The force has given him a chance to right his mistakes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo,  
> it kinda started to go overboard...
> 
> I decided to put this part up as the Prologue since I'm not going to be able to finish the piece today.  
> Obikin will only happen in later chapters because come on, Ani is only a child right now.  
> He will grow up fast, aka next chapter will be a ten year time skip with Obikin happening!  
> I still hope that this counts as an entry.
> 
> Please enjoy.

He had heard people say that the claws of death would drain one of all the warmth and that only coldness was left behind.. For  Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker death felt truly serene. Life had been cold, even after having left Tatooine decades ago he never had been able to adapt. Even on that fateful day where he laid near the fiery pits of Mustafar, where his body had been engulfed in fire and his skin melted, he had been frozen at the core. Even his own anger burned like ice. Only love had warmed him and he had been a freezing man for so long, that he had consumed it until it died out, until everything that he had loved lay lifeless at his feet. That had been his nature for so long, it had been impossible to remember the feeling of warmth on his own. His son had brought him the fire so that he could finally see the darkness that surrounded him. For so long had he been left in the darkness that he had accepted it as a part of him, but his son had shown him the truth, he had shown him the light and the desire to keep that light safe had made him kill Sidious. He wanted to keep on basking in it, he had forgotten how it could be. How love could be. He died there on the second death star, he took his last breaths as himself again and saw with his own eyes. He did not fear death when it came for him.

 

It was a feeling of belonging as he was cradled by the force that overcame him. He was barely aware, his conscience would soon integrate itself into the force until nothing was left of him. He would become one with the force and he would become all there is to it. It embraced him like his mother used to. He could smell the faint smell of cheap soap that clung to her,the sweetness of her sweat after a day of work. He tasted the blue milk he would have drunk as he told her of his day. He reveled in the feeling of that fond moment. His mother always spoke quietly to him, she never had felt the need to as she always had his whole attention in those moments. “Ani, if you could, would you save them all? Would you redo your mistakes?”, the force asked in his mother voice, but it did not break the safety that he felt and neither the peace.  _ Don’t I deserve this peace?  _ He thought, but it was a question he himself knew the answer to.  _ No. _ He did not deserve this, but this was what he had craved after all. He never wanted to rule a galaxy or fight in wars, all he ever wanted to stay like that. Loving and being loved in return. Luke may have forgiven him, but he had destroyed so many lives, torn apart so many families and planets that he himself would not have granted it to him. He did not care at the time of his actions or he did and suppressed it, but now after being saved by his own son, his heart that finally found a balm to its aching, hurt so much more for those he wronged.  _ I would.  _ He thought. He would save them if he could, save them all from the monster he had become. He would not ŕepeat his mistakes. 

 

“Then this will be you second chance.”

 

He did not awake suddenly in his young body again. He was born again and through the years that followed, he began to remember his other life. It came to him through dreams and bursts of memories that left him crying and screaming in his sleep. He saw the worry in his mother's eyes and he had not been able to quell it. He basked in her attention and clung to her like a man drowning. He did not want to let go, not yet, because soon he would have to. He had a destiny to fulfill.   _ But this time, I will save her.  _ He kept on making that promise, whispering it to her when she fell asleep holding him, telling her over and over again that all would be alright, that soon they would be free. Nine years passed by all too quickly.

 

Padme was just as beautiful as he had remembered her and an affectionate “Angel” escaped his lips before he could stop himself. In the end the conversation played out the same. It had to after all- He needed them to win his freedom and to become a jedi yet again. This time however, there would be no secret romance between him and Padme. He had let her go over the years and while he still loved her, it was not the same. But then came the meeting he feared the most. Obi-Wan, his Master, his friend and so much more that had been left unsaid, undone. Padme may have been his angel, but Obi-Wan had been the other half of his soul. He still was. Their bond had never ceased to exist. Connected through the force, he had needed to use all his shields to stop the other from noticing the entwining strings of braided fate. 


	2. Sorrow and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is on his way to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to upload smaller chapters for now, because I am working on a few other projects as well. I hope you don't mind.

 

The flight to Coruscant was too short and yet too long. The nightmares got worse. He dreamed about standing in a circle of wise men and the queen and her guard and about fire and Obi-Wans tears and his own fear what would happen to him, he dreamed about a red office where dead man lay at his feet and another fell out of the window. He dreamed about becoming Darth Vader again.   _ Memories, not nightmares.  _ He reminded himself. It was easy to sometimes pretend that everything had just been a bad dream or that this may be versions of a future yet to come, but then he would remember something that had not been part of the visions, knowledge that he should not have and abilities coming to him that certainly should not be so easily achievable. He could use the force, something that his child-self from the other life could not, at least not consciously. 

 

He was not left alone for long. Obi-Wan entered the sitting area, holding a tablet in his hand. It was strange seeing the other man and to deny himself the feel of their bond. He had to shut it down, lest he gave away too much. He needed his trust first, because how else would anyone believe his story? “Here.”, the older padawan said. He did not seem overly happy with his duty, Anakin noted. “Thank you.”, he smiled lightly, studying the other's face. He had missed him, even as Vader he had found himself often thinking about the other. The anger had long dissipated to something else. Without all the context the dreams he had, showed him how wrong he was. He did not begrudge the man who cut him down on Mustafar anymore, because he saw himself killing so many more that he knew it had to have been the right thing. He was not caged by the emotions of that time, not anymore. He was not in constant pain, his body as healthy as it could be as a slave child. 

 

Inside he felt the urge to reach out, to grasp for the braid dangling from behind Obi-Wan's right ear. He quelled the feeling before he made a fool of himself. The jedi nodded and sad down silently. The growling of his stomach reminded Anakin, that he had not eaten since morning and brought him out of his musings. A slave always hungered, even though his mother had given him as much as she could. There were times when it was not enough and times when he could not eat in the morning after a bad night. He failed to eat slowly, but seeing Obi-Wan smile slightly at his antics made it worth it. He loved the man’s smile. “It’s good.”, he said, trying to start a conversation. “Yes, it is.”, the other answered, but did not look up from the datapad he looked at. “I had a dream.”, he started again, teeth worrying his lower lip. He knew what would happen eventually. “About Qui-Gon, about you.”, he continued. He racked his brain in an attempt to find the right words. He had been the Hero With No Fear, not the Negotiator, goddammit. He was not made for this, especially now that it brought up memories. At least after hearing their names, the jedi looked up, mustering him.  “He died by the Siths hand.” His words are spoken soft. “There was a funeral pyre. In a palace.” He knew that he was crying now. He never got a grasp on his emotions and as a child it was even worse. Sad crocodile tears strolled down his cheeks and he began to sob, drawing the blanket closer around himself. He suddenly felt an arm around him and pulled towards the warm body of his former master in a past life. He let go of the blanket and buried himself in the jedi's robes, crying into his shoulder. “You must believe me, Obi-Wan. They come true. Please, believe. I don't want him to die. You are my only hope.”, he sobbed. Obi-Wan said nothing, but Anakin felt his doubts through the force as well as a sense of foreboding. It had to be enough. Eventually he calmed down, however he did not let go. He fell into a dreamless slumber for the first time in forever.

 

_ Interlude - Obi-Wan Kenobi _

 

Obi-Wan was not happy being told to bring the plate of food to the boy. Sometimes, he thought, that his Master lost track of their purpose and instead took to adopting a strange band of creatures. At least until now the boy had not broken anything in contrast to Jar Jar, who was just plainly annoying and overly eager to get to know him. Entering the common area, the small form of the young boy from Tatooine was the only one to be seen. He was sitting by the window, bundled up in a blanket. “Here.”, Obi-Wan said as he put the plate down.  _ Maybe I could use the silence here,  _ he mused. The other thanked him, but did not start to eat directly. In the meantime the Padawan took out his datapad, going over the news in regards to the blockade. Only after some time he could hear the boy stuffing himself and he could not help the smile that crept up his lips. He was too adorable.

  
He heard the boy put down his cutlery, before he spoke. “It is good.”, the boy said and Obi-Wan affirmed it with a simple “Yes, it is.” He did not want to talk, not in the mood for common courtesy and chatty small talk. It was only when the boy mentioned dreams about him and Qui-Gon, that he looked up from his data-pad. In the darkness the boy looked fragile.  _ Death. He predicts Qui-Gons death.  _ Is the only thought he has for a moment, he felt validated in his own feelings for the future, fear gnawing at his inside, but he did not let it rule him. He had no time to muse on it any longer, for the boy started crying. It broke his heart and he felled oddly compelled to offer the boy comfort. Without thinking he hugged the boy close, trying to soothe him by running his hands over his back in what he hoped was a calming gesture. The boy did not calm down, not at first. He continued with talking about his dreams and Obi-Wan listened closely. He listened to him beg, but he could not find an answer to give, lost in his own thoughts and as he found one, the boy was already asleep. He did not move him and accepted his fate as a pillow for the time. It was not without selfish reason, the boys presence offered him a feeling of belonging, of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I want to explain a little bit about Anakin.
> 
> Basically he is a nine year old those dreams are memories of his past self.   
> Meaning this is a Reinkarnation more than a time-travel fic.  
> So, he knows about stuff that will happen, but not all. Bits and pieces that he has to put together like a puzzle.  
> This nine year old also knows about the force already and is able to use it on some level.   
> He is not on his past self level, but to relearn the skills will take a bit of time.   
> Also through the distance to these memories and only the bits and pieces, he was able to see them more clearly.  
> Aka Mustafar does not seem to him as a betrayal because he saw himself killing and hurting others.


End file.
